Speaking to a Wall
by Pretty Shimmie
Summary: After losing his voice in a foreign land, Kiba learns the true meaning of silence. But when his past comes to get him, will he be willing to speak out to save those he loves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Regular: **blah

**Thinking: **_blah_

**Writing: blah**

_**Speaking to a Wall**_

* * *

**__**

"_You are the most Sound-like ninja I have ever seen from Konoha!" the Sound-nin said to him._

"_Don't let that keep you down!" Kiba laughed. _

"_Of course, my young friend. Now, I shall take away the most important thing in your life!" _

_Kiba held tightly onto Akamaru and yelled, "Just try!"_

_The Sound-nin lunged at him, a kunai in hand. Kiba ducked, but not fast enough to feel his throat burn in pain like eternal Hell._

* * *

Kiba was sitting up in his hospital bed, looking down at his hands. _Wasn't this ironic?_

The white-paned window was open, and a small breeze was drifting through, slightly lifting the thin white drapes.

The chirps of birds, the laughter of children, the cries of babies, the songs of street entertainers, the rush of pounding water against rock, the clicking of chopsticks, and the simple shuffling of feet on the wide dirt roads all rushed into Kiba's ears. _So ironic._

Kiba had been the loudest ninja in Konoha, and now, he was the quietest. He had no voice.

His vocal cord had been ripped in two during the fight with that Sound-nin, during the Great Battle of Orochimaru. There was even a scar on the side of his throat to prove it.

A nurse appeared at his side. "Do you need anything, sweetheart?" she asked. Kiba blinked at her. He wanted to say that he had to have Akamaru, but no words came out.

With his hands, Kiba tried to imitate a dog. He had never realized how un-doglike he was. _Irony._

"Ah! Yes, I shall get one of my assistants to retrieve your companion. Kiku-chan! Go get the dog!"

Kiba saw a girl run past the door. "It's alright, sweetheart. You'll get your dog soon."

For the first time, Kiba wondered if Konoha knew where he was. Even _he_ didn't know where he was.

All he knew was that he had woken up in a strange place to be told that a nurse had found him near death at the outskirts of a village and dragged him up to the hospital. They had then performed an operation that had saved his life, but ruined his chances of talking forever.

The older woman ran a hand across Kiba's forehead. Her wrinkled skin was soothing to the touch. He settled deeper into the white pillows.

"There you are, Kiku-chan. Took you long enough. Now, I want you to occupy him until I can get him some fresh water." And with that, the middle-aged medic left the room.

Kiba stared up at the girl who was so carefully holding Akamaru. She stared back at him. They just looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence, until-"Um...Ohayo! I'm Kiku. Uh, here's your dog." He smiled. This girl reminded him a little of Hinata.

She was wearing a light purple dress that was cropped at her knees. The sleeves ended on her shoulders. A white ribbon was tied around her waist to tighten the dress, ending in a bow that hung down limply. Thick black boots came up to her shins. _What a very unmedical thing to wear,_ he mused.

Kiku's hair was wavy, light brown, and the under layer of it came to her shoulders. The upper half was tied in a messy bun. Kiba looked at her eyes. They were a sweet grayish blue.

She stood there for a moment, watching Akamaru whimper and slide under Kiba arm. He licked Kiba's cheek softly. "Can I get you anything?" Kiku asked him.

Kiba looked back to her and started to shake his head, but stopped and nodded. She smiled a kind smile and put a pale finger to her pink lips. "I love guessing games!" she said softly.

He balled up both of his hands into fists. One looked like it was holding something up, while another acted as if it was carrying a pen across paper. Kiku's smile broadened.

"Do you want something to write with, Nanashi-san?" Kiba nodded, but gave her a confused look. _Nanashi?_

She noticed his look. "Well, when you came to us, we had no idea who you were, and we still don't. So, we are calling you Nanashi." Kiba just blinked down at Akamaru. _It means 'no name'._

Kiku left, but shortly returned, holding a notebook and pen. "Is this what you need?" Kiba nodded again. She gave an open smile as Kiba greedily took it as one might take a bag of money.

He wrote down his first words.

**Ohayo Kiku-san. My name is Inuzuka Kiba.**

"Ohayo Inuzuka-san. Where are you from?" she asked.

**I'm a jounin of Konohagakure. Where are we?**

"We are in Waterfall village, Takigakure No Sato."

**This is Akamaru. He's my best friend ever.**

"He's very cute."

**And I'm not?**

"I never said you weren't," Kiku laughed. "How old are you?"

**I am 16 years old.**

"Good. I'm old enough to date you."

Kiba cracked a grin, knowing she was joking.

**Are you sure? I might have some ladies waiting for me back in Konoha.**

"I think I have a big enough chance for anyone."

Kiku flipped some of her hair with her hand.

**Take it off! Take it off!**

Kiku laughed, but immediately stopped when the old woman returned. "Oh! Um...O-ohayo Amaya-sama." She bowed respectfully and kept her head down.

Kiba's smile disappeared.

"This is disgraceful, Kiku-chan! I told you to occupy him, not bore him to death with your unsightly chatter! We could all hear you down the hall! You should be ashamed," Amaya scolded her, the water sloshing in her hands.

Kiba watched as Kiku winced and nodded. "I am very ashamed," she murmured.

"Well, not enough in my mind!" Amaya hissed."You'll have dish duty for the rest of this week!"

Kiku nodded sadly. "Y-yes Amaya-sama," she whispered, looking back at Kiba as she left the room.

**Sayonara, Kiku-san.**

* * *

****

Kiba was still lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, petting Akamaru, when a knock at his door made him look over. It was well past midnight, and he had grown accustomed to the peace, dark, and quiet.

A certain brunette poked her head in. Akamaru raised his head. "How are you feeling?" Kiku asked quietly, sneaking into his room silently. Kiba shrugged.

Kiku sat down on the edge of his bed. "I'm...sorry...you know...about this morning..." _Why is she apologizing? _"You know...I don't really talk with patients like this," she whispered. Kiba blinked. What did she mean?

She looked absent-mindedly out the window into the dark night sky. "Most of the people I help, they want to be left alone. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you..." Kiba reached for his pad and pen. Quickly scribbling something down, he showed it to her.

**You aren't annoying. I've known a LOT more people than you that are annoying.**

Kiku smiled weakly.

**Let's see, there's me, Naruto-kun, Neji-san, me, Choji-kun, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, me, Shino-kun, me, Sakura-chan, me, Sasuke-san, me, Asuma-sensei, me, Kurenai-sensei, me, Kakashi-hentai, me, Jiraiya-hentai, me, that Amaya-bitch, the Godaime Hokage, um...ME!**

Kiku giggled a little bit. "That's nice to know," she whispered. Kiba suddenly winced and his hand flew to his neck. "Inuzuka-san?" she asked in shock. Akamaru stood up and whimpered. Kiba mouthed 'my neck' as if he were shouting it.

Kiku shot into action. She ran to his bedside table, pulled out a tall bottle from a bottom drawer, yanked some cotton balls along with, wrenched Kiba's hand from his neck, applied the alcohol, and gently pressed a group of cotton balls to the scar that had mysteriously reopened.

"Shh, shhh..." she murmured soothingly. "Just relax. The pain will go away faster if you relax your muscles." Kiku looked at his shoulders and bit her lip. _He isn't cooperating_, she thought.

Kiku slowly took one of Kiba's hands and placed it where hers was. "I need you to relax." She made their hands switch places. Kiba looked up at her in curiosity and shock. Her hands touched his shoulders. Kiku began to murmur as she gently massaged him.

"Shh…relax…you're fine…"

So this was what being in a hospital was like.

Kiba smiled.

He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. **_

**Regular:** blah

**Thinking:** _blah_

**Writing: blah**

_**Speaking to a Wall**_

* * *

_The Sound-nin's kunai was shoved completely through Kiba's throat. His eyes went wide and blank. _

_He dropped Akamaru. Kiba gasped and shuddered. His hands flew to his neck. _

"_Hahaha! You thought your dog was your most treasured item! You shall need to rethink that statement!" the Sound-nin stated as he disappeared. _

_The forehead protector that had been tied around Kiba's neck; the forehead protector that had deflected many blows that could have been fatal; the forehead protector that had been there for him, even in the very beginning, fell off of his neck and into the mud._

_Akamaru barked at Kiba to stay alive as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

The 14-year-old girl muttered curses under her breath as she scrubbed painfully hard on that morning's dishes.

Other than donning a bright pink bandanna, a slicker-yellow apron, and mucus green dish gloves, her appearance was the same as yesterday.

"This is so stupid..." she muttered.

"All because I was chatting with Inuzuka-san...that was so embarrassing...him seeing me like that...all quiet and stuff...I must have looked like such a wimp," she emphasized on her last word as she threw a piece of something...gooey and unknown...into a trash can.

Kiku sighed and leaned against the counter where she was washing dishes. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself. "He's just a patient. He belongs in Konohagakure. As soon as he's better, he's just going to go back to where he came from...But he's so hot!"

She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

An echoing bark made Kiku look up from the running tap water. "Oh, ohayo Akamaru-san! Can I help you with something?"

The small white dog wagged his tail as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Kiku simply grabbed another plate and began scrubbing. He barked again.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kiku's eyes grew wide with curiosity. She scrubbed harder with her sponge, scraping leftover food into the sink, where it was drowned into a pipe.

Another series of barks emitted from Akamaru.

Kiku laughed. "Ohoho! I see what you're trying to do, you sneaky little dog!" She shook her wet sponge at him in mock lecture. "You're trying to scam food out of me!"

Akamaru smiled and barked happily.

She smiled cheekily and set down a few plates for him to eat off of. "It's buffet time!" she told him.

Kiku absentmindedly washed dishes for the next few minutes, but when she reached for another plate, all that her fingers grasped was air. "Huh?" she looked to her non-existent pile. Kiku's hand flew to her mouth.

Akamaru was lying on the ground, moaning and stomach bulging. He had eaten everything off of every plate, and his dirty dishes looked cleaner than Kiku's washed ones. She gaped at him.

"You poor thing!" she exclaimed. Kneeling down on the tiled ground, she cradled Akamaru like a baby. One of the plates gleamed in her eye. The wheels in her head began turning. "I think I'm beginning to like you even more," Kiku giggled to him.

Standing up, Kiku grabbed a bottle of scented liquid. She sprayed all of the dishes with the lemon-smelling substance and stacked them into neat piles.

Kiku bent over and kissed Akamaru.

"I love you," she told the fat white dog.

* * *

Kiba winced as he was woken from his sleep by Akamaru leaping onto his stomach. His body ached all over, especially his neck. It pulsed like a second heart, and each beat was filled with pain.

_Be quiet Akamaru._

_**Why should I?**_

_Because I said so._

_**You aren't any fun anymore! All you want to do is sleep and be quiet! It's not cool...**_

_First of all, I'm in a hospital and recovering fatal injuries. Of course I want to sleep. And second, I'm mute. It's not like I can't be quiet!_

_**Whatever...**_

_Why are you so fat?_

**_I was hungry, and that cute Kiku girl fed me. A lot._**

_She...she did? W-what did she give you?_

_**A lot of sausage.**_

_Ohhhh…man, that's not fair!_

**_Maybe to you, it's not. That sausage was pretty good. _**

_I hate you._

**_I love you too Kiba-kun!_**

Akamaru snuggled up next to Kiba and a young woman entered Kiba's room. She looked to be in her early twenties, and she had short black hair and dark grey eyes. Her skin was incredibly pale. "Ohayo Nanashi-san. Amaya-sama has deemed you healthy enough to leave your room."

Kiba stared at her for a moment. There was something...odd about her. The lady pulled a wheelchair in behind her, and he mentally moaned. All of this sitting around was really tiring him! "My name is Arisu. Please, get in the chair."

A smile graced Kiba's face as he began to stand up, but his knees gave out from underneath him before he could take a step. His smile disappeared as he caught himself on the bedpost. "Oh-be careful Nanashi-san. Your body is not rested enough so that you could walk around freely."

The hospital gown that Kiba was wearing was very thin and very short. He felt very uncomfortable as he looked down on it. The woman laughed. "I shall retrieve some blankets for you," she told him.

Kiba seated himself carefully in the wheelchair, and Akamaru jumped onto his shoulder.

_Ow, be careful Akamaru! That hurts!_

_**I don't care if it's near your neck or not.**_

_You annoy me to no end._

Arisu returned and covered Kiba's lap with a blanket. "There, that should keep you censored," she said. Kiba blushed. "Now, I will give you a tour of the hospital."

She wheeled him out of his room and into a shining, tiled hallway.

"This is the adult's quarters. All of our older patients are kept in this ward." _Well duh._ They passed many rooms with open doors, and most of the rooms were empty. Depressing.

She turned a corner and passed a series of rooms that were labeled. One led to the **Gardens**, while another led to...Kiba gulped. **The Cemetery**. "Yes, we have a cemetery. It is to honor all those who have lost their lives for Takigakure. Our gardens are much more pleasing though. When you are well, maybe you can observe it."

The last door in that specific hallway read: **Mortician's Office**. Kiba shuddered. He was beginning to dislike this hallway greatly. Arisu passed that door without mentioning it and turned left. This hallway was painted brilliantly with rainbows, fish, balloons, and assorted candies.

"This is the Children's Ward." All of the doors were open, leading into large rooms that housed about three or four beds each. The children inside were either playing or sleeping. It was a much more comforting scene then what he had just witnessed.

_Why would they need a mortician's office anyway?_

Arisu wheeled Kiba up to a very odd room. It did have a door; a closed door, that went into a room. The room's wall that was facing into the hallway was made entirely out of glass, and he could see right through. There was also another door on the opposite side of the glass-faced room, leading outside.

"This is our indoor playground," Arisu said. Four young nurses, about Kiku's age, were all grouped together, sitting in chairs. "Those are our nurses in training." They didn't look like they were being trained at all. They looked like they were gossiping.

A small head appeared on the large hunk of plastic which they called a playground. "Can't catch me!" the muffled voice could be heard through the glass.

"She's comin!" a little girl jumped up after her partner and slid down the slide. The small boy crawled down a 'ladder' and hid in a small hole under the plastic complex.

Another head appeared, except this time, Kiba nearly reeled back in shock. "Oh...grr...the big bad wolf is coming to find two yummy little piggies! Grrr!" Kiku prowled around and grabbed the small female by the waist. The girl shrieked with giggles. "Ooh...yum! One little piggy for me to put in my stew!"

The boy suddenly jumped out of nowhere and tackled Kiku. "You get your hands off of Miki, you bad fox!"

Kiku was pinned to the floor, laughing hysterically. "Oh...oh no!" The little piggies have ambushed me! And they think I'm a fox! Oh what shall I do? I'm a wolf! This is discrimination!" Her voice had dropped its growl and she was speaking normally now, when she wasn't laughing, of course.

"Would you keep it down? We're trying to talk here!" The playing trio all looked up at the four young nurses. "Well excuse me if I'm just having fun," Kiku stated, still lying on the ground with the boy on top of her. "Yeah, only you could have fun with four-year-olds!" The four all giggled.

Kiku sighed and her head fell to the floor in defeat. "I'm just trying to make them happy," she mumbled. "They're going to have operations. Wouldn't that make you want to have fun?" One of the nurses smirked and said, "If it was you doing the operating, then yes, I would!" The nurses went hysterical.

The little boy and girl followed Kiku to a far corner of the room and tried to comfort her in the way only young children could. Kiba stared at Kiku's face. She looked so hurt and dismissed. Was she going to cry?

"The glass on the wall is tinted. We can see them, but they can't see us," Arisu commented. "The founders made it that way so the children playing in the area would not see any doctors walking the halls, and they would be able to relax before their operations and such." _Hm. Smart founders._

He saw Kiku stand up with a fake smile on her face and she held each child by the hand, leading them out of the playground. "Come on guys," she said. "I'll see if we can get you some candy for after your operations." The four trainees continued talking and giggling amongst themselves.

She opened the door. "Ah...ohayo Arisu-san. And ohayo to you too Nanashi-san." Kiku bowed respectfully to her elder and glanced at the children. "Miki-chan, Ryo-chan, say hello to Arisu-san." The two holding onto Kiku's hands both clumsily bowed and said, "Ohayo Arisu-san!"

Kiku smiled slightly and looked at Kiba in the eyes. He gave her a questioning look. Why hadn't she called him by his real name? Her ocean-colored pools bored into his wolf-like ones. They had an answer. _I prefer to keep such things secret, Inuzuka-san._ His eyes said something different.

_Call me Kiba. _

* * *

Kiba continued to lie in his bed. This was so boring. A woman had spoken over an intercom a few minutes ago, telling the patients that Free Hour had begun. Personally, he didn't even know what Free Hour was, so all he could do was sleep. He hated sleep right now.

Akamaru moaned. He didn't like this any more than Kiba did.

His stomach growled. Because of his 'condition', he wasn't allowed to have any food for 48 hours. So, all Kiba had consumed was water. But it hurt to swallow anything anyway, so he didn't think it mattered.

"Konnichiwa Inuzuka-san!" Kiku's head popped through his open window. If Kiba had had a voice, he would have screamed from shock. But, instead, his eyes simply went wide and his body was pressed against the wall.

She sweat dropped and gave an embarrassed smile. "Did I scare you?" she asked. He shook his head and grabbed the notebook.

**Nope. You startled me though. **

Kiku gave a cheeky smile. "I'm pretty good at that. So why are you inside? It's a beautiful day out!"

**I have nowhere to go.**

Her right index finger flew to her lip in thought. "Hmmm...Hey! I could get your wheelchair and I could take you to the outside playground! No one's there right now," she stated her idea. Kiba looked up hopefully.

**You...you can do that? **

"Of course I can, Inuzuka-san!" She laughed at her rhyme.

**I told you before, Kiku-san. Call me Kiba! Inuzuka sounds too...you know, formal for me.**

Kiku smiled. "Alright Kiba-san, I'll be there in just a second!"

Her joyous face disappeared from his window, and Kiba sighed. Hey, he may have lost his voice, but he can still sigh! Kiku was so confusing. She could be hyper and entertaining one moment, and sad and depressed the next. And when he sees her again, she would be back to being happy!

"Dun-duh-duh-dun-dun-dun-DUN!" Kiku burst through the door, shooting a wheelchair in front of her. "I have come to save you from this miserable prison!" Kiba cracked a grin.

This was almost as great as when he had gotten a free massage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto.**_

**Regular:** blah

**Thinking:** _blah_

**Writing: blah**

**_Speaking to a Wall_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Oh...N-Naruto-kun...what if he d-did not come this w-way?" Hinata whispered as the pair dug through bushes, deep in a forest. _

"_I saw a bunch of Akamaru's footprints," Naruto responded. "I know that they were over here."_

_They entered a clearing and Naruto whistled. "Someone really bitched it out..." Blood, kunais, senbons, ripped branches, and scrambled mud met the pairs of blue and white eyes._

_Hinata sighed and occupied herself by digging through some bloody mud for clues. "Well, at least there isn't a body here..." Naruto mused, scanning his surroundings. Hinata suddenly let out a terrified gasp. _

_Naruto ran over to the shy female. "What is it?" he asked her. Hinata pointed to the ground with a trembling dirty finger and his eyes widened._

_A Konoha forehead protector was lying on the ground. Naruto turned it over and Hinata gave a sob after reading what was sewn into the blue ribbon. _

_**Inuzuka Kiba.**_

* * *

****

It was well past midnight, and Amaya was sitting in her office, writing a list of needed supplies. The room was entirely dark, with the exception of her desk lamp. The only audible sound was her pen scratching the paper.

She looked up suddenly, directing her gaze at a corner. "Whoever you are, come out. I know that you are there."

Two gold eyes became visible from the shadows.

"Why hello Amy-chan. It's been such a long time," the snake-like voice whispered.

Amaya smirked and replied, "What business do you want with me, Orochi-kun? I don't work for Konoha anymore, and you know very well you can't kill me."

The pair of golden eyes closed in humor, and Orochimaru chuckled.

"You are very amusing, Amy-chan. I am a missing-nin, just as you are, and I have no intention to kill you. But you are indeed right about one thing, my Amy-chan. I do have business I want from you."

The snake master stepped out from his hiding place.

"I have a proposition for you. You see, my men and I, we are...searching for a certain someone, if you will. His name is Inuzuka Kiba, and I have heard from specific sources that he is residing here."

Amaya kept a steady eye on Orochimaru. "I have no patients by the name of Kiba," she told him simply.

He chuckled again. "You entertain me with your sweet naivety. He is here, but I believe he is known as Nanashi."

Amaya's gaze hardened. "I have no intention for a healing patient to die at my hand again. Besides, my nurses would get suspicious should another death occur."

Orochimaru smiled smugly. "It is nice you put that into consideration. But I need him for something else. He is the most demon-like human I have ever crossed, and he would be a valuable part of my team."

"What are you asking of me, Orochimaru?"

The man glanced lazily around the room. "To watch him, my dear. And report to me what information you find."

Amaya raised her eyebrows, wrinkling her forehead even more. "How would that do you any good? Why don't you just take him?"

"Ah, you see," said Orochimaru, "if I did that, he would not be willing to join my troops, and for him that would only result in death. But if you watch him, Amy-chan, then we could find a weakness. I would later use that weakness to force it against him."

Amaya smiled. "You always were a brilliant strategist," she replied to his idea.

Orochimaru's evil smile took over his face. "I knew you'd see it my way. Otherwise..."

A kunai hit the wall right above her head with a 'thwock'.

"I understand."

* * *

Kiba looked around him as he wandered the halls. The hospital seemed completely deserted. Not even a beating heart could be heard.

"Hello?" he called. Wait, since when had his voice returned? Maybe the nurses had managed to reconnect his vocal cord, but hadn't told him. He would have been willing to do anything to get his voice back anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered.

All of the doors were closed. Not a sound. This wasn't good...

"Hello?" a soft voice returned his call. Kiba turned around eagerly. Kiku had shyly poked her head out of a door. He remembered that door.

The Mortician's Office.

"Kiku-san! Why are you in there?" Kiba walked towards her. She smiled gently and blushed.

"Amaya-sama told me to retrieve a pair of scissors from in here, but I can't seem to find them," she said with humor in her voice,

He grinned in return. His eyes looked around and he noticed that Kiku's hair was down. "Why don't you come out?" he asked.

Kiku blushed harder and said, "Well, because Amaya-sama really wants those scissors, and I have to get them back to her as soon as possible. Could...could you help me look?" He nodded and stepped in after her.

Kiba's jaw hit the floor when he saw Kiku's body. She wasn't wearing her normal attire. Oh no, it was much worse.

Kiku had on a short, thin purple shirt that came off of her shoulders and was very low cut. It was short as well, and he got a full blown view of her (he had to admit, very sexy) underwear. And he saw, as Kiku turned around, that her...breasts...were larger than he remember. At least five times larger.

He gulped. "Uh...w-what exactly do you n-need help with again?" Kiku smiled. "The scissors, silly!" She trounced around happily, occupying herself by searching for the pair of sharp and shiny objects. Her breast bounced with her.

Kiba let out a shaky breath. "W-where...do you think that...t-they are?" He ran his tongue over his dry lips.

Kiku stood up suddenly.

They jiggled.

Another shaky breath.

"Well...I'm...I'm not quite sure exactly...The nurses may have just tricked me again...They like to do that you know. I'm apparently very amusing..." she sighed and stepped closer to Kiba, looking up at him.

He hadn't realized it earlier, but she only came up to his nose. When she had been walking and he had been sitting, Kiku had always appeared very tall. Well, she was tall, around five foot eight, he assumed.

But he was six foot.

"I bet people don't treat you horribly in Konoha, Kiba-san. You are a wonderful person."

_Well, that is true,_ Kiba thought._ It's Naruto they disown. _

"Say Kiku-san, why do you always act so scared around that Amaya lady, and so...happy around me? It's just a thought but..." Kiba trailed off.

Kiku brought her arms up behind her head and she curved her back, stretching. Kiba shuddered. She was being so...sexy. "I don't think I should trust someone with that information."

Kiba was taken aback, but instantly responded with, "I don't think I should trust someone who wears shirts around for the hell off it!"

Kiku looked at him with...almost...seductive blue eyes. "Then why should I trust someone who loses blood from their nose every time they think about sex?" She had brought her breasts up as she straightened her back.

His hand flew to his nose.

"Now that was uncalled for!" Kiba barked at her. Kiku took a step forward and whispered, "No, this is."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and, pressing her chest against his, brought her mouth softly against his.

He stumbled back against a metal table, sending equipment flying everywhere. Kiku still kissed him, leaning even closer. Kiba's eyes were wide as he looked down.

She looked awfully hot in that shirt.

Maybe she would feel better without it.

He reached and pulled her shirt down and-

Kiba woke up. _What the HELL? _he thought as cold sweat dripped down his face.


End file.
